


Familie III

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Familienbande, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash mit einer gesunden Dosis Slash, Steve McGarrett ist eine gigantische Flauschkugel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny nimmt Steve mit nach Jersey zur Geburtstagsfeier seines Vaters. Als wäre das nicht aufregend genug, hat er mit einem gewissen Vorfall fertig zu werden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familie III

**Author's Note:**

> Der erste Abschnitt dieses Teils ist gegen zwei Uhr morgens unter Einwirkung von bis dato unerreichter Cappuccino-Überdosierung entstanden. Für den Rest hab ich nicht wirklich eine Entschuldigung.

Die Apokalypse ist nahe, Danny kann es _spüren_.

Seine Welt entgleitet ihm, sein ganzes Weltbild ist auf seiner Achse verschoben, und seine Sexualität mit einem Mal offen für Spekulationen.

Selbstverständlich ist Steve Schuld an allem, aber nicht Steve allein. Ausgerechnet Rachel hat ihm geholfen, und das ist auch der Grund, warum Danny augenblicklich seine Welt entgleitet.

Er sitzt nämlich in einem Flugzeug, und nicht nur das, er sitzt in der Ersten Klasse. Zwei Sitze weiter sitzt Steve und schläft, und das ist ok, das war der Plan. Sie befinden sich auf dem Weg nach New Jersey zur Geburtstagsfeier von Dannys Vater, und Steve ist offiziell eingeladen.

Aber Steve hat getan, was Danny nie in den Sinn gekommen wäre, was Danny nie gewagt hätte. Steve hat Rachel gefragt, ob sie Grace _mitnehmen dürfen_. Und Rachel hat ja gesagt, einfach so. Angeblich, weil Grace im Moment Schulferien hat, aber Danny traut dieser Sache nicht so ganz. Nichtsdestotrotz sitzt Grace zwischen ihnen, freut sich wie ein Schneekönig und strahlt wie eine Schneekönigin. Steve besitzt ganz eindeutig gruselige Voodoo-Kräfte, was Dannys Exfrau angeht, denn nicht nur hat sie ihnen Grace mitgegeben, sie hat ihnen außerdem die Erste Klasse spendiert.

Entweder das, oder Steve hat sich mit dem Teufel verbündet. Möglicherweise war’s auch die Madame Governor, Danny hat Angst zu fragen. Denn zu seinen Füßen, und das ist im Prinzip das, was ihn am allermeisten verstört, liegt Buster. Einfach so.

Zugegeben, sie haben der Fluggesellschaft Belege und Beweise und Dokumente noch und nöcher vorgelegt, dass dieser Hund geimpft, gesund und porentief rein ist, aber Danny ist überzeugt, dass Steve mindestens eine Person mit Handgranaten bedroht hat, um das zu bewerkstelligen.

Danny ist ihm unglaublich dankbar, egal, wem er mit Mord gedroht hat, denn Danny hat inzwischen festgestellt, dass Buster ein sehr … anhänglicher Hund ist, und vermutlich in Hungerstreik treten würde, ließen Steve und er ihn in wessen Obhut auch immer auf Hawaii zurück.

Und Danny könnte vermutlich irgendwie mit all dem leben, mit Grace an seiner Seite und Buster zu seinen Füßen, wäre da nicht _die Sache_.

Als Danny heute morgen aufgewacht ist, so gegen fünf, wie er das neuerdings immer tut, weil er entweder mit Steve schwimmen geht, oder ihn zumindest mit Buster an den Strand begleitet, bis der dumme Hund groß genug ist, um mit zu schwimmen, bisher ertränkt er sich immer nur halb bei dem Versuch -- Als Danny heute morgen aufgewacht ist, da lag Steve direkt hinter ihm, hatte den Arm um ihn geschlungen, und in Dannys Hintern bohrte sich Steves Morgenlatte. Das war nichts Neues, und Danny hätte argwöhnisch werden sollen in dem Moment, als er aufwachte, feststellte, dass ihm die Erektion eines anderen Mannes in den Hintern piekte, und er das _als alltäglich_ abtat, aber nein, er wurde nicht argwöhnisch, er schnaufte lediglich und … räkelte sich ein wenig. Steve nahm das zum Anlass, ihn enger an sich zu ziehen, einen animalischen Laut purer Unanständigkeit zu produzieren, und sich an ihm zu reiben.

Danny weiß immer noch nicht, was _genau_ dann passiert ist, aber all sein Blut war plötzlich nicht mehr da, wo es eben noch so friedlich zirkulierte. Stattdessen hatte Danny nun seine eigene Morgenlatte, und kurz, ganz kurz, einen winzigen Moment lang, war da das eindeutige Bedürfnis, sich zu Steve umzudrehen und … sie gewinnbringend einzusetzen.

Stattdessen ist Danny aus dem Bett ins Bad geflüchtet und hat dort extrem kalt geduscht. Aber er war trotz allem noch nicht so ganz wach, und die kalte Dusche hat nicht wirklich geholfen – also hat er sich einen runter geholt. Und dabei an Steve gedacht.

Sowas kann mal passieren, Danny macht sich da nicht zwingend Vorwürfe, er wünschte nur, es wäre nicht ausgerechnet an dem Tag passiert, an dem er Steve praktisch seiner kompletten Familie vorstellen wird.

Seine Schwester Elisabeth riecht solche Sperenzchen auf drei Meilen Entfernung, und seine Schwester Ruth hat eine derartig verdorbene Phantasie, dass er ohnehin schon Angst hatte, ihr Steve vorzustellen.

Die Tatsache, dass er unfähig ist, seine Mutter anzulügen, macht die Sache nicht besser, aber Danny geht optimistisch davon aus, dass sie ihn nach sowas eher nicht direkt fragen wird. Der einzig sichere Faktor inmitten seiner unmittelbaren Blutsverwandten ist sein Vater, und Danny hat sich vorgenommen, ihm Zeit seines Aufenthaltes unter dem elterlichen Dach nicht von der Seite zu weichen.

Ruth und Lizzy werden sich hüten, Danny in Hörweite ihres Vaters irgendwelche unanständigen Fragen zu stellen. Das hofft Danny zumindest.

Er seufzt, dreht den Kopf, und sieht Steve an – und Steve nutzt den Moment, um sein Nickerchen zu unterbrechen und ihn verschlafen anzulächeln. Danny bekommt eine Gänsehaut und fasst einen Entschluss.

Ganz egal, was auch kommen mag, er wird sowas von das Gästezimmer aufräumen, wenn er wieder Zuhause ist.

 

„Sind wir hier richtig?“ Steve sieht verwirrt aus, als er aus dem Taxi steigt, und Danny klopft ihm den Rücken. „Du hast eine viel befahrene Straße und Hochhäuser erwartet, nicht wahr, Steven? Dann lass mich dich darüber aufklären, dass New Jersey der Garten-Staat ist.“

Steve sieht prompt ein wenig weniger verwirrt aus, weil das Haus von Dannys Eltern inmitten eines Gartens steht, der von einem halbhohen, soliden Zaun eingefasst ist. Blumen blühen in diesem Garten, und das Haus hat zwei Stockwerke und eine Veranda.

Buster zerrt ungeduldig an der Leine, ein Gefühl, das Danny nachvollziehen kann. Er hat im Flugzeug geschlafen und sein frühmorgendliches Grausen hinter sich gelassen, und fühlt sich jetzt durchaus in der Verfassung, seiner Familie gegenüberzutreten, völlig egal, was er an diesem Morgen getan oder nicht getan haben mag. Elisabeth wird sicherlich bereits da sein, sie lebt in New York und musste genau so anreisen wie er, aber Ruth wohnt mit ihrem Mann lediglich zwei Straßen weiter, und vielleicht kommt sie erst gegen Abend vorbei, um ihren Bruder zu begrüßen. Als junge Mutter wird sie alle Hände voll zu tun haben, da macht Danny ihr keinen Vorwurf draus.

„Hast du die Taschen?“, erkundigt er sich bei Steve und bekommt ein zustimmendes Grunzen zur Antwort, also fasst er Grace an die Hand und geht mit ihr zur Pforte. Er spürt Steve hinter sich, während Grace die Pforte öffnet, und die Haare in seinem Nacken stellen sich auf – und dann öffnet sich die Haustür seiner elterlichen Behausung, und er hört die Stimme seiner Schwester Lizzy. „ _Das_ ist sein Ste- sein _Boss_? Lieber Gott.“

Danny räuspert sich vorwurfsvoll, aber ein Kontrollblick über die Schulter lässt hoffen, dass Steve sie nicht gehört hat, und sein Ego dementsprechend nicht anschwellen wird wie ein suizidaler Luftballon.

Seine Eltern stehen in der Tür, und als seine Mutter Grace sieht, klatscht sie vor überraschter Begeisterung in die Hände, kommt ihnen entgegen, und geht in die Hocke, um ihre Enkeltochter in die Arme zu schließen. Buster verlangt augenblicklich seinen Anteil an der Knuddelei, bellt verhalten und gibt Elanor einen Hundekuss.

Danny kommt nicht wirklich dazu, ihn zur Ordnung zu rufen, er befindet sich in einer Bärenumarmung seines Vaters, aber Elanor sieht das mit den Hundeküssen nicht so eng.

„Freut mich sehr, dich kennenzulernen“, begrüßt sie Buster, streichelt ihm über den Kopf, kommt auf die Beine, und da ihr Sohn noch immer von ihrem Mann beansprucht wird, geht sie die Veranda hinunter und umarmt Steve.

„Hey!“ macht Danny sofort. „So nicht! Ich bin dein Sohn! Nicht der lange Lulatsch! Ich werde zuerst geknuddelt!“

Elanor ignoriert ihn gekonnt, und Steve schenkt Danny ein Grinsen, das seiner Schwester Ruth, die in der Tat bereits anwesend ist, ein anzügliches Räuspern entlockt. Sie ergreift die Gelegenheit, ihren Bruder zu drücken, dann geht sie zu Grace in die Hocke und fragt sie, ob sie ebenfalls eine Umarmung bekommt.

Ruth mag ein unverschämtes Mundwerk und eine beunruhigend graphische Vorstellungskraft besitzen, aber mit Grace ist sie wundervoll. Und Grace mag ihre Tante seit einer Ewigkeit nicht gesehen haben, aber es geht nichts über solide Kinderliebe. Sie springt Ruth praktisch an.

Lizzy ignoriert Danny zugunsten seiner Tochter, hockt sich neben ihre Schwester und knuddelt fröhlich mit. Buster scheint davon überzeugt zu sein, dass sämtliche Zweibeiner, die Grace küssen, ihn gefälligst ebenfalls mit Zuneigung zu überschütten haben, und schmeißt sich mitten rein. Danny reißt sich gerade rechtzeitig von diesem idyllischen Anblick los, um zu sehen, wie Steve seine erste echte Bärenumarmung von Vater Williams bekommt.

Robert ist ein ruhiger Mann, sein Humor eher von der trockenen Art, aber wenn er jemanden umarmt, dann richtig. Er wird niemals nur einen Arm verwenden, wird es nie bei einem simplen Schulterklopfen belassen.

Steve hat Danny aus einem brennenden Gebäude gezogen, und das allein wäre ausreichender Grund für eine Umarmung. Aber Steve ist außerdem Dannys Boss, der Danny frei gegeben hat, damit er zur Geburtstagsfeier seines Vaters fliegen kann, und gleichzeitig Dannys bester Freund, der ihn zu dieser Geburtstagsfeier begleitet, also bekommt Steve nicht die normale, vergleichsweise sanfte Bärenumarmung sondern den _Knochenbrecher_.

Zuerst wirkt er überfordert und ein wenig verspannt, aber Robert drückt ihn einfach so lange, bis er sich damit abgefunden hat. Dann rubbelt er Steve über den Rücken, lässt ihn los und macht seine Töchter darauf aufmerksam, dass er hier die Hauptperson sei und sämtliche von Gracies Küssen somit ihm allein zustünden.

Der Einzige, der sich dieser versteckten Anordnung widersetzt, ist Buster.

Danny zieht den überdrehten Hund zwischen seiner Tochter und seinem Vater hinaus, und lehnt sich zur Seite, damit Lizzy ihm endlich den üblichen Kuss auf die Wange drücken kann.

„Bruder“, wispert sie ihm ins Ohr, „ich beneide dich. Mein Boss ist nicht halb so attraktiv. Und eine Frau. Was mich nicht abhalten würde. Aber leider nicht halb so attrak-“

„Steven“, fährt Danny ihr in die Parade, „das ist meine Schwester Elisabeth. Was immer sie dir auch erzählen mag, glaub ihr kein Wort, sie lügt wie gedruckt.“

Lizzy fackelt nicht lange, reckt sich zu Steve in die Höhe und küsst auch ihn auf die Wange. Steve gibt zu Protokoll, dass es ihn sehr freue, sie kennen zu lernen. Lizzy seufzt seelenvoll.

„Und das ist meine Schwester Ruth“, beendet Danny die Vorstellungsrunde und schiebt Lizzy unauffällig beiseite. Sie haut ihm auf den Arm. Ruth lächelt, nickt Steve zu, und diesmal ist es Steve, der zu ihr geht, sich zu ihr hinunter beugt und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange pflanzt.

Ruth macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass sie verheiratet sei, und ihr Mann ihn vom Küchenfenster aus beobachte. Steve grinst nur, und Ruth tätschelt ihm die Wange.

Danny nimmt sich vor, diese Zwei unbedingt getrennt voneinander aufzubewahren.

„Was macht Jake verdammt noch mal in der Küche?“, erkundigt Danny sich und stapft durch die offene Tür ins Haus, stellt seinen Schwager am Küchenfenster und umarmt ihn, ehe ihn ein gurgelndes Geräusch vom Küchentisch darauf aufmerksam macht, dass sie Susan mitgebracht haben.

Susan ist Dannys Nichte, und er hat sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie zwei Wochen alt war.

 

Steve fühlt sich überfordert und ein wenig gehetzt, und er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Robert ihm mindestens eine Rippe gebrochen hat, aber sobald er von Ruth in die Küche geschoben wird und Danny mit einem Baby in den Armen sieht, wird seine Welt warm und weich und absolut entspannt.

„Sie ist unglaublich schön“, teilt Danny dieser Welt mit, und Ruth tritt an seine Seite und betrachtet ihre Tochter einen Moment lang, ehe sie sich reckt und ihn auf die Schläfe küsst. „Du hast ihr auch gefehlt.“

Danny blinzelt ihr zu. „Natürlich habe ich das.“

Die Williams’sche Küche ist groß, und das ist auch gut so, denn inzwischen beherbergt sie die ganze Familie inklusive Busters und der Reisetaschen. Buster beweist echt animalischen Instinkt, legt sich unter den Küchentisch und beschließt zu schlafen, bis der Ankunftstrubel vorbei ist.

Grace kennt ihre Cousine noch nicht, also ist sie zunächst ein wenig unsicher, aber das legt sich bald. Danny zeigt ihr, wie sie das Baby festhalten muss, und dann werden zehn Minuten lang Fotos gemacht.

„Onkel Steve“, sagt Grace, während sie ihre Cousine an Danny zurückgibt, und Lizzy macht einen merkwürdig erstickten Laut am Grund ihrer Kehle, „du musst sie auch halten! Sie ist ganz leicht!“

Steve fühlt sich augenblicklich wieder überfordert und mehr als nur ein wenig gehetzt, und überlegt, ob er sich mit seinen gebrochenen Rippen rausreden soll, aber Danny tritt mit dem Baby auf den Armen an ihn heran, als würde er davon überhaupt nichts mitbekommen.

Er erklärt Steve, dass er besonders darauf achten muss, das Köpfchen zu stützen, als habe Steve nicht daneben gestanden, als Danny genau das Gleiche zu Grace gesagt hat, als würde Steve das in auch nur irgendeiner Art dabei helfen, nichts kaputt zu machen, und dann hält Steve das Baby, und –

„Na bitte“, sagt Danny leise. „Überhaupt kein Grund zur Panik.“

Er steht so unglaublich dicht neben Steve, dass Steve ihn _schmecken_ kann, er spürt Dannys Wärme, und als Danny die Hand ausstreckt und seiner Nichte eine glänzende Strähne dunklen Haars aus der Stirn streicht, geht die ganze Fotografiererei sofort wieder los.

„Morgen wird es noch schlimmer“, sagt Danny, genau so leise wie zuvor. „Morgen kommt der Rest der Familie.“

Steve nickt, und dann schlägt Susan die Augen zu ihm auf und sieht ihn an, und er hat so etwas wie einen angenehmen Herzinfarkt.

„Hn“, macht Danny, als Susan in die Hände klatscht und nach Steves Nase greift. „Sie mag dich.“

Im Hintergrund täuscht Lizzy einen Ohnmachtsanfall vor.

 

Danny seufzt, blickt sich im Gästezimmer seiner Eltern um und beäugt leicht misstrauisch das Doppelbett im Zentrum des Raumes. Es ist ein schmales Doppelbett.

Seine Mutter hat vorgesehen, dass er mit Steve darin schläft.

Daran hatte niemand etwas auszusetzen, das fand niemand verdächtig, schon gar nicht Steve. Danny beginnt, eine leise Ahnung zu entwickeln, was der Versprecher seiner Schwester als sie angekommen sind, wirklich zu bedeuten hatte.

Offenbar geht seine gesamte Verwandtschaft davon aus, dass er mit Steve so gut wie verheiratet ist. Offenbar hat da niemand auch nur das geringste Problem mit.

Offenbar hat Dannys komplette Anverwandtschaft noch nie was von platonischer Männerfreundschaft gehört.

Danny schnauft und zieht sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, im gleichen Augenblick, als Steve die Tür zum Gästezimmer öffnet und herein kommt. Er fühlt sich sichtlich wohl unter dem Dach seiner zukünftigen Schwiegereltern, er hat sich nämlich bereits im Bad bettfertig gemacht und ist wie üblich komplett hemmungslos halbnackt über den Flur gelaufen. Irgendwo in der Ferne hört Danny Lizzy leise schmachten.

„Du solltest das lassen“, informiert er Steve auch prompt. „Elisabeth fackelt nicht lange, wenn ihr was gefällt.“

Steve blinzelt ihn verständnislos an. „Was?“

„Ach, jetzt tu doch nicht so ahnungslos.“

„Aber Danno“, sagt Steve entrüstet, und die Rechtschaffenheit strahlt ihm aus jeder Pore. „Sie ist deine _Schwester_!“

„Warum nur verspüre ich das spontane Bedürfnis, Mary zu daten?“

„Tu das lieber nicht. Sie würde dich wahnsinnig machen.“

„ _Du_ machst mich wahnsinnig!“

„Und?“

„Deine Schwester hat wenigstens Brüste.“

„Muss ich dich jetzt ohrfeigen?“

„Wieso das denn?“

„Ehrenkodex und so …“

„Daniel“, fällt urplötzlich die Stimme seiner Mutter in diese Diskussion ein, „habt ihr genügend Handtücher?“

Danny starrt sie an und kann nicht fassen, dass er sie nicht bemerkt hat. Seine Mutter hat eine _Aura_. Diese Aura leuchtet. Aber bei seinem Glück in der letzten Zeit ist es völlig selbstverständlich, dass er die Aura seiner Mutter im Türrahmen ausgerechnet dann nicht bemerkt, wenn er mit Steve die Brüste von dessen Schwester diskutiert.

„Ähm“, macht er hilflos.

„Wir sind versorgt“, sagt Steve heiter. „Vielen Dank.“

„Alles klar. Gute Nacht, Jungs.“

„Gute Nacht, Mom“, erwidert Danny im gleichen Moment, als Steve „Gute Nacht, Elanor“ sagt, und sie geht und macht die Tür hinter sich zu.

Danny wirft Steve ein Kissen an den Kopf. Das bringt Steve nicht weiter aus der Ruhe, und eine Viertelstunde später liegen sie nebeneinander im Bett.

Buster hat beschlossen, dass es seine Pflicht ist, Grace zu beschützen, und hält an ihrer Seite Wache, seit sie vor zwei Stunden ins Bett gegangen ist, also müssen sie in dieser Nacht kein Hundeschnarchen ertragen.

Danny liegt trotzdem eine Weile lang da, kann nicht einschlafen und starrt an die Zimmerdecke, was zum Einen am ungewohnten Bett, und zum Anderen daran liegt, dass Steve ebenfalls noch wach ist.

Danny fragt sich, was er haben mag, und beschließt gerade, dass seine Familie genügt, um selbst Narkoleptikern schlaflose Nächte zu bereiten, als Steves belegte Stimme die Stille durchbricht. „Du hast so ein Glück.“

Er klingt gleichzeitig unglaublich traurig und … _ehrfürchtig_ , und von der einen auf die andere Sekunde ist Danny völlig egal, was seine Familie denkt, oder was an diesem Morgen unter der Dusche passiert ist. Er rollt sich auf die Seite, legt den Arm um Steve und zieht ihn an sich. „Ich bin bereit, dir die Hälfte abzugeben, Babe.“

Kurz rührt Steve sich nicht, und Danny hat Angst, dass er das Falsche gesagt hat, dann rollt Steve sich ebenfalls auf die Seite und erwidert seine Umarmung.

Danny muss sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, weil es sich fast zu gut anfühlt.

Er streicht Steve über den Nacken, erschaudert, als Steve ihn nur noch enger an sich zieht, und sieht ein, dass seine Krise an diesem Morgen einigermaßen gerechtfertigt war.

 

Als Danny am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, liegt seine Tochter zwischen ihm und Steve, und Buster leckt hoffungsvoll an seiner rechten Hand, die er leichtsinnig hat von der Bettkante hängen lassen.

„Nhmhrmpf“, macht er angewidert, und als er den Kopf hebt, steht seine Mutter in der offenen Tür.

Sie sieht aus, als würde sie schon länger dort stehen, als habe sie es sich gemütlich gemacht, und Danny lächelt verschlafen. „Guten Morgen, Mom.“

Sie lächelt ihm zu, dann lockt sie Buster aus dem Zimmer und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Eine halbe Minute später haut Grace ihrem Vater ihren Unterarm an die Nase.

„Guten Morgen, Äffchen.“

„Nhmhrmpf“, macht sie verschlafen, und Danny schnappt sie sich und hält sie fest, knuddelt sie mit zu allem entschlossener Hingabe, und dann greifen plötzlich Steves Arme um ihn herum, ziehen ihn samt Grace in eine gigantische Krakenumarmung, und Danny ächzt.

„Du hast gesagt, du gibst die Hälfte ab“, rechtfertigt Steve sich dumpf in Gracies Haar hinein, und Danny sieht ihm an ihrem Kopf vorbei in die Augen und zwinkert ihm zu.

„Frühstüüü-pfffff-oooh mein Gott!“ macht Elisabeth plötzlich von der Tür aus, und Danny hebt den Kopf und starrt sie kritisch an. „WAS?“

Elisabeth wedelt mit beiden Händen. „Nichts! _Nichts!_ Also … Frühstück … Aber. Äh. Lasst euch Zeit!“

Sie zieht sich mit uncharakteristischer Eile zurück, und als Danny sich traut, nachzugucken, betrachtet Steve ihn mit verwirrt gekrausten Augenbrauen. „Was war das denn?“

„Das“, erwidert Danny trocken, „war meine Schwester. Falls du jetzt auf die Idee kommst, dass der Wahnsinn bei uns in der Familie liegt, könnte ich dir spontan nicht mal widersprechen. Ich schwöre, sie war einigermaßen normal, als ich hier weggezogen bin.“

Steve lächelt sanft. „Da haben wir doch schon den Grund.“

Danny starrt ihn an.

„Mmmpf“, macht Grace halb erstickt zwischen ihnen. „Danno! Onkel Steve!“

Sie falten sich augenblicklich auseinander, und Grace taucht leicht zerzaust zwischen ihnen auf. „Hat Oma Milch da?“

„Bestimmt, Äffchen.“

Sie gähnt, fährt sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und rutscht aus dem Bett. „Ok. Bis gleich.“ Und damit ist sie aus der Tür.

Danny sieht ihr nach und fasst einen finsteren Plan, dann betrachtet er Steve mit einem spekulierenden Blick. „Hast du vor, dich zum Frühstück anzuziehen?“

„Äh. Ja?“

„Beschränk dich auf Jeans, ok? Ich will sie _leiden_ sehen.“

Steve sieht nicht so aus, als ergäben Dannys Worte für ihn auch nur den geringsten Sinn, aber als er zwanzig Minuten später Danny voran die Treppe hinab steigt, trägt er in der Tat lediglich Jeans am Leib, und die sitzen derartig tief auf seinen Hüften, dass Danny sich seelisch darauf einstellt, seine Schwester in Kürze beatmen zu müssen.

Elisabeth fiept auch prompt ein wenig, als Steve die Tür zur Küche durchschreitet, aber abgesehen davon hat sie sich bewundernswert im Griff und erkundigt sich bei Steve, was er zum Frühstück trinken möchte.

„Er möchte einen Kaffee, schwarz“, setzt Danny sie in Kenntnis und dirigiert Steve zum Küchentisch hinüber, auf dem ein kaiserliches Frühstück thront. Seine Mutter hat offenbar beschlossen, dass es auf Hawaii nichts zu Essen gibt. Grace mümmelt bereits an einem Marmeladenbrötchen, neben ihr steht ein Glas Kakao. „Aber setz dich ruhig. Ich mach das.“

Lizzy blinzelt ihn an, dann schickt sie Luftküsse in seine Richtung. „Du warst schon immer ein ganz hervorragender Versorger, Bruderherz. Das fehlt mir richtig. Ich nehme zwei Stück Zucker in meinen Kaffee, und -“

„Widerlich viel Milch“, unterbricht Danny sie entspannt. „Ich erinnere mich.“

Danny bekommt mehr Luftküsse, und Elisabeth setzt sich an den Tisch. Sie hat kaum nach einem Brötchen gegriffen, als sich die Tür öffnet, die die Küche mit dem Garten verbindet, und Ruth samt Ehegatte und Tochter die Szene betritt.

„Guten Morgen“, sagt sie und hält Danny eine Tüte entgegen. „Wir haben Brötchen mitgebracht.“

„Gott sei Dank, mehr Essen“, lautet seine trockene Erwiderung. „Es wurde langsam knapp. Du kennst doch Mutter. Kauft immer zu wenig ein.“

Ruth ist eben im Begriff, etwas zweifellos unfassbar Amüsantes zu erwidern, als sie Steve erblickt, und ihre pfiffige Bemerkung zugunsten eines anerkennenden Starrens zurückhält.

„Dein Mann steht neben dir“, macht Danny sie aufmerksam.

„Mein Mann ist Kummer gewöhnt“, gibt Ruth gelassen zurück, wendet sich zu Jake um und zwinkert zu ihm auf. „Nicht wahr, Schatz?“

„Pein, Elend und grenzenloses Leid“, stimmt er ihr betrübt zu und reicht Danny seine Tochter, um seine Frau in die Arme nehmen und küssen zu können.

Wenn Danny sich daran erinnert, dass Jake am Anfang dieser Beziehung der klassische einsilbige Haudegen war, der im Angesicht seiner Herzensdame nur noch einsilbiger und ganz schrecklich schüchtern wurde, macht Danny sich ein wenig Sorgen, mit welchen Mutationen Steve aus dem Schoße seiner Familie aufsteigen wird.

Nicht, dass er Steves Herzensdame wäre.

Danny schaukelt die friedlich dösende Susan in seinem rechten Arm und liefert mit dem linken Kaffee aus, und Elisabeth fordert ihre Schwester energisch auf, die Schmuserei am frühen Morgen gefälligst sein zu lassen. „Da wird einem ja schlecht!“

Danny ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass, wäre Grace nicht anwesend, Ruth ihr den Stinkefinger zeigen würde. So aber löst sie sich von ihrem Mann und schenkt ihrer Schwester ein katzenhaftes Grinsen. „Du bist ja nur eifersüchtig.“

„Selbstverständlich bin ich das! Und zwar auf alle meine Geschwister!“

Der Satz verharrt mehrere Atemzüge lang im Raum, bläht sich auf und verdrängt sämtliche Luft aus dem Zimmer, und Elisabeth senkt den Blick, starrt auf den Tisch und schluckt trocken. Danny spürt Kälte seinen Rücken hinab laufen.

„Entschuldigung“, sagt sie leise, und ihr Vater, der bisher sämtliche Vorgänge in seiner Küche kommentarlos hat über sich ergehen lassen, nimmt sie in den Arm und streichelt ihr über den Kopf. „Ist ok, Lizzy. Ist ok.“

Sie atmet tief durch, blickt vorsichtig wieder auf, und Danny sieht die Andeutung von Tränen in ihren Augen. Einen Moment lang ist er entsetzt, wie er seinen Bruder gleichzeitig lieben und derartig hassen kann.

Die Stimmung in der Küche ist vom einen auf den anderen Moment gedrückt, und als Dannys Blick auf Steve fällt, stellt er fest, dass er besorgt beobachtet wird. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlt er sich deswegen nur noch schlechter. Er hat Steve nicht mitgebracht, damit er an seinem Familiendrama teilhaben muss.

Aber dann regt Susan sich in seinem Arm, streckt beide Hände nach ihm aus und greift nach seinem Kinn, und Danny fällt wieder ein, was er Steve letzte Nacht im Bett versprochen hat. Im Nachhinein wünscht er, dieser Gedanke hätte sich ihm anders formuliert. Wie dem auch sei. Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid.

Er trägt Susan zu Steve, überreicht sie ihm mit den Worten „Halt das mal eben“, ignoriert das empörte Prusten seines Schwagers, und geht zu Lizzy hinüber, klemmt sie zwischen sich und ihrem Vater ein und verspricht ihr leise, dass alles wieder gut wird.

Lizzy krallt sich an ihn, lacht verzweifelt und schnieft in sein T-Shirt. „Wenn du das sagst.“

 

Im Prinzip, soviel ist Steve klar, hätte er es wissen müssen. Und irgendwie hat er ja auch geahnt, dass Dannys Eltern und seine Schwestern nur die Spitze des Eisberges sind, dass die komplette Familie vermutlich einen eigenen Kleinstaat bevölkern könnte, aber fünf Schwestern … _fünf Schwestern_ sind doch wirklich ein bisschen viel. Und das ist bloß Roberts Seite. Elanor hält mit drei Brüdern dagegen, und die sind mindestens so laut wie Roberts Schwestern. Und alle haben sie ihren Anhang mitgebracht. Es ist ein enormer Anhang. Dazu kommen Freunde und ehemalige Arbeitskollegen.

Das hier ist keine Geburtstagsfeier sondern ein Straßenfest.

Aber Elanor ist eine Frau Die Organisiert, und hat offenbar die komplette Nachbarschaft in die Festivität miteinbezogen. Offenbar sind alle ihre Nachbarinnen ebenfalls Frauen Die Organisieren. Steve hat ein wenig Angst davor, was passiert, sollten diese Frauen beschließen, ihre Fähigkeiten zum Bösen einzusetzen. Das Organisierte Verbrechen ist nicht halb so organisiert wie diese Frauen.

Elisabeth besteht hartnäckig darauf, ihn sämtlichen Neuankömmlingen mit „Das ist Dannys Steve“ vorzustellen, und die ersten zehn Male hat Danny sie noch mit „Mein _Boss_ Steve“ zu korrigieren versucht, aber inzwischen scheint er es aufgegeben zu haben. Das könnte daran liegen, dass eine von Dannys Tanten darauf mit einem extrem unanständigen Grinsen und den Worten „Dein Herr und Gebieter, was, Daniel? So hätte ich dich nicht eingeschätzt“ gekontert hat, aber Steve ist sich nicht völlig sicher. Er wird Danny später fragen.

Er sitzt auf der Veranda, Buster zu seinen Füßen, Grace an seiner Seite, Susan im Arm, und links von ihm steht Danny mit Jake an einem von mindestens fünf Grills und bewacht die Kohlen.

„Ich hoffe, du versuchst gar nicht erst, dir irgendwelche Namen zu merken“, sagt Danny zu Steve. „Die Hälfte der Bande kennt sich nicht untereinander. Ich möchte wetten, Mutter hat selbst Verwandte in Alaska aufgetan und eingeladen.“

„Australien“, gibt seine Mutter seelenruhig zurück und reibt ihm über den Rücken. Danny zuckt nicht mal zusammen, dabei ist Elanor praktisch aus dem Nichts neben ihm aufgetaucht. Steve ist extrem beeindruckt. „Deine Cousine Claire.“

„Nie von ihr gehört. Was soll das für eine Cousine sein?“

„Naja, sie ist nicht direkt deine Cousine. Sie ist die Tochter der Schwägerin der Cousine deines Vaters. Aber ihr habt zusammen gespielt, als ihr drei Jahre alt wart.“

„Hörst du dir eigentlich selber zu?“

Jake prustet leise, und Elanor grinst zu ihm auf, tätschelt ihm die Brust und geht den nächsten Ankömmling begrüßen. Steve ist nicht weiter überrascht, als sie kurz darauf mit dem jungen Mann auf ihn zukommt und sie einander mit den Worten „Jonathan, das ist Dannys Steve“ vorstellt – was ihn überrascht, ist der Umstand, dass Jonathan, der sich bisher als zierlicher Fünfjähriger in seiner Vorstellungswelt herumgetrieben hat, über zwei Meter groß und gebaut wie ein … wie ein Schwimmer ist. Seine Schultern verdunkeln die Sonne.

„Siehe da, Long Jon Silver“, entfährt es Danny, und er überlässt Jake die Kohlen, kommt die Veranda hinunter, und umarmt seinen Cousin.

Jonathan grinst auf ihn hinab, sagt „Hey, Danny“ und faltet sich zu ihm hinunter. Steve würde das Spektakel am liebsten filmen, es sieht so unglaublich … knuffig aus.

Jonathan reibt Danny über den Rücken, mit Händen, in denen er vermutlich Melonen zerdrücken könnte, dann richtet er sich langsam wieder auf und wuschelt Danny das Haar. Danny lächelt geduldig zu ihm auf. „Dir geht’s gut?“

Jonathan nickt. „Hat sich nicht viel getan, seit wir telefoniert haben.“ Er blinzelt zu Steve hinüber. „Was war das gerade? Dein Steve?“

Danny rollt mit den Augen und deutet auf Steve. „Jonathan, das ist Steve – mein Boss. Vermieter … Freund. Steve – Long Jon Silver.“

„Freut mich sehr, Boss, Vermieter, Freund Steve“, sagt Jonathan und reicht Steve die Hand. Sein Händedruck ist überraschend sanft. Steve vermutet, dass Jonathan über eine natürliche Behutsamkeit verfügt, wie es bei sehr großen Menschen häufig der Fall ist, und lächelt zu ihm auf. „Es freut mich auch.“

Susan gurgelt leise, und Jonathan ist augenblicklich abgelenkt. „Ist das Ruths Kleine?“

„Nein“, sagt Danny trocken. „Steve und ich haben adoptiert.“

Jake bewirft ihn mit der Grillzange, und Danny greift sie mit der Linken aus der Luft. „Danke, Schwager.“

„Darf ich sie halten?“, fragt Jonathan, als sei absolut nichts Bemerkenswertes vorgefallen. Jake gibt seine Erlaubnis, und Jonathan geht vor Steve in die Hocke und nimmt das Baby auf seine Arme. Er sieht aus wie ein Riese, der eine Porzellanpuppe hält, aber seine Hände sind sanft und seine Augen noch viel sanfter.

„Jake, mach sofort ein Foto“, ordert Ruth irgendwo im Hintergrund, und Jake gehorcht augenblicklich. Steve hat sich inzwischen damit abgefunden, dass der kompletten Familie Fotoapparate aus den Taschen wachsen.

Jake setzt sich neben ihn auf die Stufen der Veranda, unterhält sich mit Danny, und Steve erfährt, dass Jonathan nicht nur aussieht wie ein Schwimmer, sondern tatsächlich Schwimmer ist.

Man muss ihm seine Gedanken am Gesicht ablesen, denn Jonathan grinst ihn mit einem Mal an und zuckt mit den imposanten Schultern. „Ah, du kennst die Geschichte. Aber als Danny mir erstmal Schwimmen beigebracht hatte, fühlte ich mich tatsächlich wieder richtig wohl im Wasser.“

Wärme überflutet Steves kompletten Körper, und er will Danny so sehr umarmen, dass es an ihm zerrt.

 

„Ich hoffe, du hast ihm das vorhin nicht geglaubt“, sagt Danny, als er Steve einen Teller mit gegrilltem Fleisch und Salat bringt. „Ich habe Jonathan nicht das Schwimmen beigebracht.“

Steve blinzelt ihn an, aber Robert gesellt sich zu ihnen, ehe er etwas erwidern kann. Dannys Vater sieht sichtlich zufrieden mit seiner Geburtstagssause aus; er lächelt sein ruhiges Lächeln, und seine Augen wirken viel weniger durchdringend und dafür wesentlich gutmütiger als sonst. Alles mitkriegen tut er trotzdem. „Selbstverständlich hast du das, Danny.“

Danny öffnet den Mund, um zu widersprechen, und Robert bringt ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. Steve ist unglaublich neidisch auf diese Fähigkeit.

„Erst hast du ihn vorm Ertrinken gerettet und dann hast du ihm Schwimmen beigebracht. So steht es in der Familiengeschichte. Du willst dich doch wohl nicht mit der Familiengeschichte anlegen? Deine Mutter ist die Archivarin.“

Robert klingt gleichzeitig amüsiert und unglaublich stolz, und diesmal zerrt ein etwas anderes Gefühl als zuvor an Steve, aber es ist immer noch wunderbar warm.

„Mutter ist nicht zwingend die objektivste Zeugin, das musst du zugeben“, sagt Danny zu seinem Vater, und Robert hebt die linke Augenbraue. „Du hast den Jungen aus dem Wasser gezogen und ihn beatmet, Daniel. Ich war dabei. Verdammt noch mal, die ganze Familie war dabei.“ Er zögert, blickt sich um und revidiert seine Aussage. „Naja, vielleicht ein Viertel der Familie.“

Er betrachtet Danny mit einem herzlichen Blick. „Und du hast ihm das Schwimmen beigebracht. Und denk nicht, ich hätte nicht gemerkt, welche Überwindung dich das gekostet hat. Ich weiß, dass Wasser dir nicht geheuer ist.“

„Danny lernt jetzt surfen“, mischt Steve sich ungefragt in das Gespräch ein, und Robert wendet sich ihm zu, und in seinen Augen funkelt es dankbar. „Ist das dein Werk?“

„Nein, das ist nicht sein Werk“, fährt Danny leicht ungehalten dazwischen. „Wenn überhaupt ist es Gracies Werk.“

Robert legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und drückt sanft zu. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, Danny.“

Dannys aufgeplustertes Gefieder legt sich prompt. Er sieht verwirrt aus. „Weswegen?“

Robert streicht ihm über den Kopf. „Genau deswegen. Wo ist deine Tochter?“

„Die stromert hier irgendwo mit Emma rum. Lizzy hat versprochen, sie zu bewachen.“

„Emma? Margarets Tochter?“

„Wenn du das sagst. Gracie hatte ein wenig Angst, Emma könne sie nicht mögen, aber ich hab ihr erklärt, dass sie in Buster einen unübertrefflichen Sympathiebonus mit sich führt. Das hat sie sofort überzeugt.“

„Hn“, macht Robert. „Das glaub ich gern.“

Er wendet sich ab und geht zu seiner Frau hinüber, um sie zu küssen, und Danny blickt ihm mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen nach. Nach einer Weile identifiziert Steve den Ausdruck als Unsicherheit und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Danny.“

„Hm?“, macht Danny unkonzentriert, dann wendet er Steve den Blick zu. „Was ist?“

„Er hat das ernst gemeint, glaube ich.“

„Was?“

„Dass er stolz auf dich ist. Er hat das wirklich ernst gemeint.“

Danny seufzt, setzt sich neben ihn und starrt auf seine Füße.

„Danny.“

„Was?“

„Das mit Matthew ist immer noch nicht deine Schuld.“

Danny hebt den Kopf und sieht in an, und in seinen Augen steht etwas, das Steve die Luft abschnürt. Aber dann steht Danny auf, murmelt, dass er gleich zurück sei, und geht, und Steve hat Angst, dass er sich die Intensität der Zuneigung und Wärme in Dannys Augen nur eingebildet hat. Nichtsdestotrotz verspürt er ein Prickeln am Ende seiner Wirbelsäule, das ihm eine Gänsehaut verursacht.

 

Hyperventilation, stellt Danny fest, fühlt sich seltsam an. Aber es ist eindeutig auf zu viel Sauerstoff in seinem Hirn zurückzuführen, dass er gerade das Bedürfnis unterdrücken musste, Steve zu küssen.

Hyperventilation ist weiterhin der Grund, warum er gerade aufgestanden und ohne jedes Ziel davongelaufen ist. Bei normalen CO2-Werten wäre ihm sowas nicht passiert, da ist er sich sicher.

Sein zielloses Wandern führt ihn in den hinteren Bereich des Gartens, wo seine Tochter mit ihrer neuen Freundin Emma und Buster in den Büschen hockt und eine Platte Käsespieße vernichtet.

„Danno!“, begrüßt Grace ihn erfreut und scannt das Gebiet hinter ihm ab. „Wo ist Onkel Steve?“

Danny will sich einen der Käsespieße ins Auge rammen. „Auf der Veranda, Äffchen.“

„Hast du ihn etwa ganz allein gelassen?“

„Die komplette Familie ist anwesend, Äffchen. Er ist nicht allein.“

„Aber er kennt hier doch niemanden!“

Danny fühlt sich plötzlich richtig schlecht. „Äh.“

„Geh du mit Emma und Buster zu Onkel Steve, Äffchen“, ertönt plötzlich die Stimme seiner Mutter, und Danny spürt ihre Aura links hinter sich. „Ich habe etwas mit deinem Vater zu besprechen.“

Das klingt ein wenig ominös, und Danny überkommt ein merkwürdiges Vorgefühl. Grace lässt ihren Vater schmählich im Stich, und Danny wendet sich zögernd seiner Mutter zu, die ihn überraschend wohlwollend betrachtet. „Dein Vater hat erzählt, du surfst jetzt?“

Danny ist augenblicklich erleichtert. „Noch nicht wirklich. Ich lerne noch.“

„Ist das Steves Werk?“

„Nein, ist es nicht. Wieso denkt das jeder?“

„Weil er auf mich den Eindruck einer sehr unterstützenden Persönlichkeit macht.“

„Unter-“, Danny bleibt kurz die Spucke weg, „ _unterstützend?_ Was soll das denn heißen? Wieso sollte ich bei sowas Unterstützung brauchen?“

Elanor schenkt ihrem Sohn einen vielsagenden Blick. Danny seufzt. „Ja, gut, ich bin ein wenig wasserscheu. Trotzdem brauche ich zum Surfenlernen keine _Unterstützung_.“

„Mh-hm. Unterstützt er dich dabei?“

Dannys komplette Verteidigung bricht in sich zusammen. „Ja.“

„Na bitte.“

Einen Moment lang ist es still – oder zumindest so still, wie es am Rande eines Williams’schen Familienfestes eben sein kann.

„Mutter“, sagt Danny dann.

„Ja, Sohn?“

„Ich weiß, du magst ihn und alles … aber … ähm … Wir sind keineswegs … also …“

„Ich weiß, Danny.“

„Ab-“

„Denn wenn es so wäre, hättest du es mir erzählt, richtig?“

„Ja, natürlich, ab-“

„Ich freue mich einfach, dass du ihn hast. Er ist gut für dich.“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du weißt, was du da sagst.“

„Müssen wir das tatsächlich noch mal durchkauen? Magst du ihn?“

„Ja, ab-“

„Lässt er dich bei sich wohnen?“

Danny gibt auf. „Ja.“

„Liebt er deine Tochter?“

„… Ja.“

„Hat er dir einen _Hund_ organisiert?“

„In Anbetracht der Umstände eine äußerst verfängliche Formulierung, aber ja.“

„Wieso beharrst du dann so darauf, dass er nicht gut für dich ist?“

„Weil ich bei unserem ersten gemeinsamen Einsatz prompt angeschossen wurde!“

Elanor lässt sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Und seitdem?“

Danny lässt die Schultern hängen. „Seitdem ist mein Berufsleben ganz schrecklich aufregend.“

Elanor nickt. „Ja, ich weiß. Du hast uns davon erzählt. Aber die ganze Sache wäre ja auch nur halb so schön, wärst du nicht genau so gut für ihn.“

 

Danny ist noch dabei, die weisen Worte seiner Mutter zu prozessieren, als er sich auf den Rückweg zur Veranda und somit zu Steve begibt.

Das schlechte Gewissen, ihn einfach so sitzen gelassen zu haben, nagt an Danny, und er hat eben den Plan gefasst, Steve durch eine schöne kühle Flasche Bier zu entschädigen, als er um die Ecke biegt und feststellt, dass Steve nicht halb so einsam ist, wie er befürchtet hatte.

Nicht nur wird Steve von Grace, Emma und Buster Gesellschaft geleistet, nein, auch der Rest von Dannys Verwandtschaft scheint nur darauf gewartet zu haben, dass Danny Steve einen Moment allein lässt, um über ihn herzufallen.

Wie die Geier kreisen sie um die Veranda, aber neben Steve sitzt Lizzy und hält die Frauen auf Abstand, während Roberts solide Präsenz auf Steves anderer Seite den Rest der Umstehenden zügelt.

Danny verschwindet kurz ins Haus, holt Steve ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, und dann stellt er sich zu seinem Vater.

Offenbar diskutiert Steve mit Lizzy soeben ihre unterschiedlichen Pfadfinder-Erfahrungen, und wenn Danny das Leuchten in den Augen seiner Tochter richtig deutet, dann stehen ihm endlose Stunden voller Seelenpein bevor, in denen er sich Sorgen machen wird, ob Grace im hawaiianischen Dschungel von einem Wildschwein niedergemäht, oder lediglich beim Kekshandel mit ihren Mitstreiterinnen aufgehalten wurde.

„Und Nähen!“, empört Lizzy sich dann. „Gott, wie habe ich es verabscheut! Diese widerliche Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der von uns erwartet wurde, dass wir das beherrschen müssen, bloß weil wir Mädchen sind, und -“

„Onkel Steve kann nähen“, unterbricht Grace sie mit einem Hauch Empörung in der Stimme. „Er hat Dannos Weihnachtskostüm für ihn umgenäht!“

Lizzy klappt erst der Unterkiefer nach unten, dann äußert sie ein mysteriöses „Humbrlmpf“ und starrt Steve fassungslos an. „Du hast was?“

Steve zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wieso nicht? Danno brauchte damit ganz eindeutig meine Unterstützung.“

„Danno“, sieht Danny seine Schwester mit den Lippen formen, dann blickt sie zu ihm auf, als würde sie etwas Bestimmtes von ihm erwarten. Er blinzelt verständnislos zurück.

„Du lässt es ihm durchgehen?!“, entfährt es ihr dann. „Alle andern ernten nichts als Schläge und schrecklich böse Blicke, und ihm lässt du es durchgehen?!“

Danny begreift schlagartig und räuspert sich verlegen. „Ähm. Er ließ es sich einfach nicht abgewöhnen.“

Ein vorsichtiger Blick auf Steve bestätigt Dannys Ahnung, dass dieser vor schmucker Selbstzufriedenheit förmlich glüht. Danny schenkt ihm einen schrecklich bösen Blick. „Aber du hast völlig Recht, Schwester – Ich sollte ihm das nicht länger durchgehen lassen.“

Steve schmollt prompt. „Aber Danno -“

„Na!“

„Danno, ich dachte, wir -“

„Steven!“

„Du hast gesagt, dass du -“

„Kein Wort mehr!“

Steve verfällt in stummen Trotz. Lizzy muss sich offenbar so sehr das Lachen verbeißen, dass es sie förmlich schüttelt. Selbst sein Vater trägt ein derartig offensichtliches Schmunzeln zur Schau, dass Danny unerklärlich warm wird. Er hüstelt leise.

„Wie wohnt ihr zusammen, ohne dass ihr euch gegenseitig umbringt?“, erkundigt Robert sich, als wolle er vom Thema ablenken, und Danny ist nicht schnell genug, um Grace aufzuhalten.

„Danno und Onkel Steve wohnen gerne zusammen! Sie kochen zusammen, und morgens vor der Arbeit gehen sie zusammen schwimmen, und Onkel Steve macht Danno Salat, damit er gesünder isst! Und als wir Onkel Steves altes Zimmer zusammen gestrichen haben, hatten wir alle Latzhosen an, und Onkel Steve hatte überall Farbe! Rosa, Weiß und Gelb!“

„Rosa, Weiß und Gelb“, wiederholt Robert ernsthaft und nickt langsam. „Das sind hübsche Farben, Gracie.“

Sie nickt ebenfalls, ganz genau so ernsthaft, und Danny muss das Bedürfnis unterdrücken, sie an sich zu zerren und zu drücken, bis sie keine Luft bekommt. „Die haben Onkel Steve und ich zusammen ausgesucht! Wir haben auch seine alten Möbel gestrichen. Sein Schrank hat Zinnen!“

„Ok“, sagt Danny. „Wer hat ihr weiße Mäuse gegeben?“

Die Hälfte der Umstehenden hebt schuldbewusste Hände. Danny überkommt ein leichtes Grausen. Seine Tochter im Zuckerrausch ist … gnadenlos entzückend.

„Wer von beiden ist die bessere Hausfrau, Gracie?“, erkundigt Lizzy sich mit einem denkbar unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck. Danny könnte sie erwürgen.

Grace legt nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Ich weiß nicht“, sagt sie unsicher. „Danno kann backen, aber Onkel Steve kann nähen, und er kann mein Bett so machen, dass es wie ein Briefumschlag ist!“

Lizzy zieht eine beeindruckte Schnute. „Cool.“

Grace nickt zustimmend. „Total cool.“ Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich finde, sie sind gleichgute Hausfrauen.“

„Sehr diplomatisch, Äffchen“, sagt Danny zu ihr. Er hat so eine Ahnung, dass inzwischen die komplette Familie davon ausgeht, dass er mit Steve verheiratet ist. (Cousine Claire wird nicht davor zurückschrecken, ganz Australien zu informieren, wer auch immer sie sein mag. Danny hat sie bisher nicht identifizieren können, und jedes Mal, wenn er seine Mutter fragt, lacht sie ihn aus.)

Nach drei Flaschen Bier und zwei Gläsern von Ruths gemeingefährlicher Fruchtbowle, geht Danny sogar soweit, Steve diesen Verdacht mitzuteilen, als sie am Ende eines unglaublich anstrengenden Tages im Bett liegen.

Steve hatte lediglich zwei Flaschen Bier, aber er hat mehr Fruchtbowle getrunken als Danny, weil Danny nicht anständig auf ihn aufgepasst hat. Woher soll Steve denn auch wissen, dass Ruths Fruchtbowle selbst in Russland, bei Männern, die sich mit Wodka die Zähne putzen, als _Der Knaller_ bekannt ist. Steve hat wahrscheinlich gedacht, er tut sich was Gutes, wenn er was trinkt, wo Obst drin ist.

Danny musste ihm schon wieder beim Ausziehen helfen.

„Verheiratet, mhm?“, wiederholt Steve, und seine Stimme ist rau und ein wenig unstet vom Alkohol. Danny drückt die Augen zu, beißt sich auf die Zunge und bekommt trotzdem eine Gänsehaut.

„Alle denken das, Danno. Sogar die bösen Buben.“

„Die bösen Buben? Du bekommst nie wieder Alkohol, Steven.“

„Njom“, macht Steve, rollt sich auf die Seite und legt seinen Arm um Danny. Danny bleibt auf dem Rücken liegen und weigert sich, sich zu rühren. Es wird vorbei gehen. Ganz sicher wird es vorbei gehen.

Aber dann presst Steve sein Gesicht in Dannys Halsbeuge, atmet hörbar tief durch und macht mit seinem Becken eine rollende Bewegung gegen Dannys Hüfte. „Danno.“

Danny hat augenblicklich eine derartige Gänsehaut, dass er ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken kann. „Hey, Krakenmann, wir sind nicht wirklich verheiratet! Lass das gefälligst!“

Steves Hand gleitet unter Dannys T-Shirt, streicht über seinen Bauch und höher bis zu seiner Brust, und Danny kann nicht ignorieren, dass die simple Berührung ausreicht, um ihn bereits halb hart werden zu lassen. „Steve!“

„Bin gern mit dir verheiratet, Danno“, murmelt Steve an seinem Ohr, dann streichen seine Lippen über Dannys Hals.

Jegliche Erwiderung verpufft ungesagt. Danny rollt sich zu Steve herum, schlingt den Arm um ihn und lässt sein Becken gegen ihn zucken. „Ach ja?“

Steves antwortendes Stöhnen ist das Erregendste, das Danny je gehört hat.

Aber Steve ist fürchterlich betrunken, und Danny hat keine Ahnung, was er hier eigentlich tut, und diese Erkenntnis ist schrecklich ernüchternd.

Er atmet tief durch.

Dann küsst er Steve auf die Schläfe, zieht Steves Hand unter seinem T-Shirt heraus und wünscht ihm eine gute Nacht. Wahrscheinlich liegt es an seinem Alkoholpegel, dass Steve nicht einmal widerspricht und bereits nach fünf Minuten eingeschlafen ist, aber da kann Danny sich nicht sicher sein, und er beschließt, über diese Sache so intensiv wie nur möglich nachzudenken.

Aber erst, wenn er nüchtern und vor allem ausgeschlafen ist.

 

„Du bist fürchterlich früh auf.“

Ruth sitzt am Küchentisch, eine Tasse Kaffee in Reichweite, und Danny weiß, dass sie noch viel früher aufgestanden ist als er, dass sie den Garten aufgeräumt hat, damit ihre Mutter es nicht tun muss, und er schenkt sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Kaffee ein und setzt sich zu ihr. „Du auch.“

Einen Moment lang erwidert sie nichts, sieht ihn einfach nur an, und ihre Augen fragen, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung ist, aber sie äußert sich mit keinem Wort. Danny fährt sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. „Wo hast du Jake gelassen?“

„Zuhause.“ Sie lächelt. „Er wird bis Mittag schlafen, schätze ich. Wenn unsere Tochter ihn nicht vorher weckt. Aber ich habe sie gefüttert, bevor ich gegangen bin, und sie schätzt ihr Vormittagsnickerchen. Ich denke, er wird Glück haben.“

Sie sieht ihn noch immer auf diese leicht besorgte Art an, und Danny seufzt. „Was willst du wissen, Schwester?“

Sie legt den Kopf schief. „Nichts, das du mir nicht erzählen willst.“

Wenn es etwas gibt, das Danny an seiner Schwester liebt, dann ist es das. Sie mag so gut wie alles mitbekommen, mag vielsagende Grimassen ziehen und unpassende Bemerkungen machen, aber sie wird ihn nie ausfragen. Sie wird außerdem niemandem weitererzählen, was er ihr unter vier Augen anvertraut – nicht mal ihrer Mutter.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher …“ Danny zögert und starrt einen Moment lang auf die blanke Oberfläche des Küchentischs. Ruth muss das verdammte Ding poliert haben. Sein Spiegelbild blinzelt ihm entgegen, müde und ein wenig zerzaust. „Steve hat … Wir …“

Ruth beobachtet ihn aufmerksam, ohne einen Ton zu sagen, dann streckt sie ihre Hand aus und umschließt seine Linke damit, und Danny stöhnt leise auf. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.“

„Ist das Problem nicht eher, dass du nicht weißt, was du fühlst?“

Danny könnte sich selbst erschießen, aber er wird tatsächlich rot. „Das könnte es auch sein, ja.“

Sie schmunzelt verhalten, und Danny weiß, wie sehr sie sich damit zusammenreißt, aber er guckt sie trotzdem vorwurfsvoll an. „Das ist nicht lustig!“

Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und weicht kurz seinem Blick aus. „Danny.“ Sie sieht ihn wieder an. „Soweit ich das sehen konnte, gibt es keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung. Was immer Steve getan oder nicht getan haben mag – Ihr kriegt das hin.“

„Ach so?“ Es ist Dannys Spezialität selbst wenige Worte derartig mit Sarkasmus zu überladen, dass sie davon triefen, aber Ruth lässt sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
„Ja. Ihr kriegt das hin. Ihr seid ein gutes Team.“

„Verdammt noch mal, Ruth, er ist ein Mann!“ Seine Stimme klingt gehetzt und ein wenig panisch, und Danny beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Ruth blinzelt ihn an. „Ok. Was genau ist passiert?“

Danny kann nicht genau sagen, warum, aber er erzählt es ihr. Sie starrt ihn an. „Ich wünschte, du wärst nicht mein Bruder.“

Bevor er dazu kommt, sich über sie aufzuregen, trinkt sie einen Schluck Kaffee und seufzt aus tiefster Seele. „Das wäre so heiß, wärst du nicht mein Bruder.“

Danny knurrt sie an, und sie steht auf, küsst ihn auf die Schläfe und schenkt ihnen beiden Kaffee nach.

Als sie sich wieder setzt, ist ihr Gesichtsausdruck nachdenklich und ernst, und Danny versucht, nicht allzu große Hoffnungen aufkommen zu lassen. Ruth mag eine intelligente Frau mit einem manchmal angsteinflößenden Einblick in die menschliche Psyche sein, aber sie kann nicht zaubern. Sie kann auch nicht dafür sorgen, dass Dannys widerstreitende Gefühle sich plötzlich vertragen, mit seiner Sexualität absprechen, und ihn darüber in Kenntnis setzen, wie er zu Steve jetzt eigentlich steht. So funktioniert es nicht.

„Vielleicht“, sagt Ruth vorsichtig und inspiziert mit auffallendem Interesse den Inhalt ihrer Kaffeetasse, „solltest du das Gästezimmer aufräumen.“

Danny starrt sie an. „Woher -?!“

„Grace“, erwidert sie nur und rührt einen Schuss Milch unter. „Ich denke, du wirst etwas klarer denken können, wenn du nicht jede Nacht das Bett mit ihm teilst. Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich nur Gewohnheit und … ähm … der Umstand, dass du abstinent lebst, dass du so auf ihn reagierst.“

Danny blinzelt. Auf die Idee ist er bisher nicht mal gekommen.

„Vielleicht wirst du es aber auch vermissen, das Bett mit ihm zu teilen“, sagt Ruth dann, und Danny stellen sich die Nackenhaare auf. „Was auch immer der Fall sein wird, wir freuen uns für dich, Danny.“

Er bekommt eine Gänsehaut. „Ja. Wenigstens dessen bin ich mir voll und ganz bewusst.“

Sie schmunzelt. „Er ist ein toller Fang, Danny. Und was am allerwichtigsten ist: Er ist praktisch dein Sklave. Er wird einen tollen Lebensgefährten abgeben.“

Und das Allerschlimmste, stellt Danny fest, ist, dass er ihr nicht mal so richtig widersprechen kann.

 

Danny verbringt einen weiteren Tag unter dem Dach seiner Eltern, lässt sich füttern und fotografieren, zeigt Steve die Nachbarschaft und überzeugt sich davon, dass Steve mal wieder zu betrunken war, um sich daran zu erinnern, welchen Qualen er Danny ausgesetzt hat.

Er beobachtet Steve mit seinem Vater, und diesmal lacht er ihn nicht dafür aus, dass er Robert „Sir“ nennt. Er beobachtet ihn mit seiner Mutter, sieht zu, wie er ihr beim Abwasch hilft, und macht keine Bemerkung darüber, dass Steve mit ihr durchbrennen wollen würde.

Lizzy und Ruth behandeln Steve, als würden sie ihn seit Jahren kennen, ärgern und umsorgen ihn und lachen ihn aus, und Steve saugt das alles in sich auf wie ein Schwamm – nur dass Danny davon überzeugt ist, dass er noch so sehr versuchen könnte, das wieder aus Steve rauszuquetschen, es würde ihm nicht gelingen.

Es hat keine achtundvierzig Stunden im Schoße seiner Familie benötigt, um Steve entspannen und abschalten zu lassen, und Danny glaubt, dass nicht einmal das Angebot, jemanden mit Handgranaten bedrohen zu dürfen, Steve dazu verführen könnte, New Jersey frühzeitig zu verlassen.

Steve sitzt auf dem Sofa und hält Susan im Arm, während Grace neben ihm sitzt und ihrer Cousine Märchen vorliest, und Danny kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob er Steve liebt, oder ob er ihn _liebt_.

Das Gefühl macht ihm Angst, genau so sehr, wie es ihn glücklich macht.

Es fällt ihm schwer, sich von seiner Familie zu verabschieden, aber Lizzy verspricht, ihn sobald wie möglich auf Hawaii zu besuchen, Ruth verspricht, ihm Fotos von der Feier zu senden, und alle versprechen, oft anzurufen.

Mehr kann Danny nicht verlangen, und als er wieder im Flugzeug sitzt, Grace an seiner Seite, Buster zu seinen Füßen, und sich zu einem Nickerchen anschickt, beehrt er Steve mit einem verschlafenen Lächeln und setzt ihn darüber in Kenntnis, dass er ihn gern jederzeit wieder zu Familienfeiern begleiten darf. „Denn jetzt gehörst du ganz offiziell dazu. Ich hab gesehen, wie Mutter dich in den Familienstammbaum eingetragen hat.“


End file.
